Whirlwind
by apol
Summary: Heero and Relena as normal college students


I don't know what will be your reactions after you have read this fic. Anyway, I'm just a neophyte in making fics. Thanks to Charli who helped me improve this story. 

Uh, before I forget, this is an AU fic and I don't own any of the characters in here.

"Whirlwind"

On a starry night, two people were gazing at the stars. They were holding each other tight as if it was their last night together.

Heero broke the silence and looked at Relena's eyes sweetly, "I love you so much, if anything happens to you again, I'll never forgive myself."

Relena smiled and kissed Heero's nose lightly, "Honey, better relax. Nothing will happen now, everything will be all right."

"You can never tell. I almost lost you on my birthday." Heero held her tightly. "Hey, are you getting fat?"

"I'm not getting fat, and you know the reason. Anyway, some of my clothes doesn't fit anymore." Relena sighed.

"I'd better enjoy this attention now. Few months from now, someone will share my spotlight."

"Jealous boy, let's just enjoy the night." Relena placed her head on Heero's shoulders. Both of them were silently looking back...

***************

"Oi Relena my friend, wassup? What's the latest buzz in town?" Hilde approached Relena's locker.

"Oh nothing. Somebody just stole my book. Damn it. How can I study for tomorrow's exam?" Relena said as she scanned her locker. 

"Maybe it was that blonde guy who took it. I heard that he's developing an obsession with you and..." 

"Urrrggghhh, Hilde shut up!" Relena closed her locker.

"Sorry! But wait, I have an idea. Why don't you tell it to your prince charming, so he could kill that person?" Hilde smiled.

"Prince charming?!" One of her eyebrows arched up as she turned to face Hilde.

"Yup." Hilde said with a little excitement in her voice.

"Huh, prince charming?" she replied, feeling confused now.

"Silly! I'm talking about Heero Yuy, of course." Hilde said almost shouting. "And he's coming this way." she continued, pointing a finger to the dark haired man in the midst of the sea of students. The girls at the hall started whispering. 

"Don't point at him." Relena pulled Hilde's hand down and started to blush.

Hilde smiled and patted her on the shoulder "Hmmm, I smell something fishy here. Anyway, I'm going." 

Relena leaned on her locker. She didn't know if Heero would ever notice her. Heero was the man of most girls' dream in their school. 'I don't have any chance on him; there are so many girls out there.' She thought, her lips starting to curl in a frown. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Hi Relena." Heero said in his deep soothing voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I was just surprised." she turned to face him and managed to smile.

'She's so cute when she smiles! Go ahead Heero, ask her out.' Heero thought.

"Um, Heero, II need to go now, I still have aclass to catch up." 'Damn, this is not right but I have to.' She bit her lip and turned around, unable to meet his eyes.

Before Relena could lift a foot, "Wait, could we meet by the school gate at dismissal?" Heero blocked her.

Relena stopped so quickly, they almost kissed when he blocked her but she managed to control her movements. "Uh, okay, I'll try." she turned again so she could get through.

Again, Heero blocked her. "Please!" He grabbed her hand and gave her one of his sweetest smiles.

"Heero" she paused. "Okay, I will." She returned his smile.

Heero released her hand. "See you later." he watched her walk away until she disappeared at the corner. 'Bye precious flower.' he said to himself and started to walk into his next class.

**************

At dismissal, Relena pushed Hilde all the way to the C.R. "I'm getting nervous." she said as they came in.

"For what reason?" Hilde examined herself at the mirror.

"Well, Heero wants to meet me at the school gate." Relena turned Hilde to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Hello! You're on the other side of the room." Relena turned to the mirror and started examining her face too.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Why does he want to meet you?" she said, still looking at her friend.

"I don't know- that's why I'm going." Relena smiled at her friend through the mirror. "I'd better go now, I don't want to make him wait for centuries." Both girls grabbed their bags and went out of the room.

'Where is she?' Heero thought as he walked back and forth.'I'm getting nervous, oh dear here she comes! I need a lot of confidence.'

"Heero, hi, did I made you wait too long?" Relena said, approaching him.

"No Relena, I just got here." he lied. 'I'll wait as long as possible just for you.'

"So, do we have something to talk about?"

"Let me carry them for you." he took her books. "Let's sit there." Heero slipped his hand to hers and guided her to one of the benches.

They sat closely to each other but it looked like that they didn't know each other for they were not talking for a few minutes. Relena finally spoke. 

"Um, why do you want to see me?" She looked at him.

'Now, I need to do this right.' he thought, taking a deep breath before turning to her. "Relena, can I ask you for a date?" He looked at her.

Relena was dumbstruck. "Date?" she faced him again, only to meet his puppy-dog eyes, pleading with her. 

"Yes, it's my birthday tomorrow. I want to spend that day to someone special in my life." He said smiling.

Relena stared at him for a long time. She doesn't know if she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Heero took both of her hands. "Please say yes. If you don't, I'll understand." 'Please! Please!'

"Heero, what makes you think I'm not going with you?" She lifted her right hand and placed it on Heero's cheek.

"So, our date is set then?" A smile suddenly formed on his lips, his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Yup." 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." He stood up and offered his hand. "As for now, I have to take you home, it's getting late." 

It was a good fifteen minutes drive to the Peacecraft's mansion; they were talking the whole time, becoming more comfortable with each other by the time they reached their destination

"Here we are." Heero pulled his black BMW at the mansion's gates. He got out and then helped Relena out of the car.

"Why don't you come in first? I want you to meet my brother." Relena said, stepping out of the car.

He closed the door. "I still have some important things to take care of."

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him along behind her. "C'mon, it won't take that long. Don't be scared of him. He's not a predator or something."

"I'll just meet him someday."

"Okay, just take care." Relena frowned, releasing him.

Heero went into his car. After a few seconds, the window at the passenger side went down. "Bye. See you tomorrow" he waved his hands.

"Bye." 

***************

The next day came. Relena woke up late, thinking about her date with Heero. For her, it was a dream come true, feeling triumphant among the other girls at her school. She took a bath to refresh herself and got dressed to eat. 

"Excuse me princess, Hilde's here." Pargan said.

"Please let her in." Relena said turning her head to Pargan.

"Yes ma'am." Pargan exited the room. After a short while, Hilde came into the dining room.

"So, you're taking your brunch, eh?" she sat down beside Relena.

"I woke up late. Do you want something to eat?" Relena looked at her bestfriend sleepily.

Hilde stood up; "I'll help myself." She walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you should tell me what happened to you and Heero yesterday." Her voice came from the kitchen.

"Guess what, my friend." 

Hilde came in with a piece of chocolate cake and sat down beside Relena. "I'm not a god who knows everything. Heck, what did he tell you?"

"Okay" Relena took a deep breath. "He asked me out for a date tonight."

Hilde dropped the fork. "What! Hehe asked you out!"

Relena nodded. The dining room was filled with screams.

Zechs suddenly came in. "Hey, what's the matter with you girls?"

Both girls looked at him. "Sorry brother, we were just happy."

"Happy for what?" he started scratching his head.

Relena stood up. "I'm having a date tonight!" 

Hilde gave Zechs a big smile and two thumbs up. "Your sister is already a lady."

"Why are you so excited about that?" He went closer to the table. "What makes you think I'm going to allow you?"

Relena pouted "But brother"

"Zechs, let her go, its part of growing up." Noin interrupted Relena as she stepped into the room. "Allow her to experience it."

"Noin, she's still too young for those things." Zechs said.

Hilde just stared to the three of them.

Noin went nearer to Zechs. "Honey, your sister is 18 not 8. Relena, why don't you start preparing?" She looked at Zechs. "She's going, isn't she."

He nodded slowly. "You're the boss." 

Noin started pulling him out of the room. "C'mon, we still have work to do." Before they could completely leave the room, Noin winked to Relena.

Relena turned to Hilde who was still eating. "You'd better help me with what I should wear tonight."

"Sure, my friend." 

"Well, let's go." Relena grabbed Hilde's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Meanwhile

"Is my parents' vacation house in Hawaii still in good condition?" The young man asked.

"Yes. I was the one in charge of it when they died." The old man replied. "Why Heero?"

Heero sat down on the bed. "Dr.J, I might need it. Can you give me the keys?"

Dr.J closed the book he was reading and opened the drawer of his table. He gave the keys to Heero. "Here. What are you going to do with it?"

Heero smiled. "We're going there tonight at 11:00pm" He showed Dr.J the tickets. "I have to see the house as soon as possible."

"This soon?" Dr.J asked.

"Yup, I need to see if there are some things that has to be fixed." Heero stood up. "I need it for future use."

Dr.J scratched his head. "But that is still in the future. Why the rush?"

Heero started walking and stopped at the door. "I can feel that future is already near. Excuse me, I still need to prepare." 

***************

It was 6:30 p.m.; a black BMW parked outside the Peacecraft's mansion. A young man wearing a black suit stepped out of the car carrying a bouquet of roses. He rang the doorbell.

"Pargan, would you please check it?" Zechs said while reading the newspaper in the living room.

"Yes sir." Pargan went out.

"Hmm that could be Relena's date." Noin said sitting next to him.

Zechs placed the paper down. "I would like to see him."

Pargan came in with the boy following right behind him. "Sir, he said that he is Relena's date."

"Oh hello, please sit down." Noin smiled at the boy. "What is your name?"

"I'mHeero ma'am." Heero answered nervously as he sat down.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Noin and this is my husband Zechs, Relena's brother." She said placing her hands on Zechs'.

"I really have to know if my sister's going to be safe. I"

"Zechs, don't be rude to him." Noin hit his arm. "You wouldn't like it if you were in his place."

"My guess was right." Hilde came in. "Anyway, Relena's coming down, I already called her when I heard your voice. Just wait for her"

"I'm here." Relena said walking right behind Hilde.

Heero was stunned at what he saw. She was wearing a designer black skirt above the knee that showed her long slender legs, and a white sleeveless blouse that looked tailored and elegant. Her hair was done in a french twist. 

"You're beautiful." Heero stood up and went closer to Relena. "Here's some roses for you." He handed the flowers to her.

Relena accepted the roses. "Thank you." She smelled the roses and smiled to Heero.

"Ahem." Zechs stood up. "I think that you should go so you can get home early."

"You're really such a kill joy." Noin stood up and placed her hand on Zechs' shoulders. "Anyway, you guys should better get going."

"All right, we're going now. Hilde, the driver will take you to your house. If that's all right with you." Relena turned to Hilde.

"Sure, no problem. Enjoy your night."

Heero escorted Relena all the way to his car. Hilde, Zechs and Noin followed them to the main door. They were supposed to follow them to the car but Noin insisted that they should leave the couple alone. The three of them watched the couple from the window as they rode away. Noin closed the curtains and called one of the drivers to bring Hilde home. 

"Hilde, the driver is here." Noin guided Hilde to the main door. "Bye dear."

"Bye, thanks again." Hilde got into the Mercedes Benz.

Noin went in to the living room. "Honey, the boy is nice. He's polite and I can see that he respects Relena."

"I don't care. I still don't know him." 

"Poor Relena." Noin folded her arms.

"Why?" Zechs looked confused.

Noin rolled her eyes. "You're too protective. What will happen to this baby in my tummy when she grows up? She'll never experience anything." she went upstairs. 

"Noin" he said following after her.

***************

"We're here." Heero walked around the passenger side and opened the door for her. Relena stepped out, taking a deep breath.

"This is an expensive place. Wouldn't it be hard on your budget?"

"No. Don't worry about anything." Heero closed the door of his car. "Let's go in."

Heero escorted her to the door of the restaurant. Two ushers opened the door for them. The place was elegant, perfect for a very romantic date. The maitre de approached them.

"Sir, good evening, do you have any reservations?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Heero Yuy, I made reservations for two."

"Oh yes sir, please follow me."

Both of them followed the maitre de until they reached the table. "Here we are sir."

"Thank you."

Heero pulled out a chair for Relena so she could sit in. Then he went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Thank you Heero."

"Your welcome, my dear." He smiled.

'Ooh, I could almost melt with that smile!' "The place looks beautiful. You don't have to bring me in this kind of place."

"You deserve it."

"Why?"

"Because"

The waiter approached their table, placing a bucket of ice with a bottle of sparkling red wine at the table. He took their orders.

"Because what, Heero?" Relena asked him as soon as the waiter left.

Heero sighed "Because you're the most important and special person in my life. I lost everything except you. That's why I want to give them all to you, my attention, love and everything else." he lowered his head, feeling ashamed of what he just said. 

Relena took Heero's hand. "Being with you is enough."

Heero looked up to her. "That's why I love you."

They both smiled. The waiter again approached them with the food that they ordered. Soon enough, their table was filled with two New York cut steaks with mashed potato, buttered vegetables and Caesar salad.

Heero filled two glasses with red wine and handed one to Relena. "Can I propose a toast?" 

"Sure."

"To the beginning of a beautiful relationship." He clicked his glass to Relena's.

Relena laughed slightly. 

"Why are you laughing?" Heero placed his glass down.

"Nothing, let's just eat."

Just as they were about to eat, seven fully armed men entered the restaurant, making the people scream.

Without any warning, they fired their guns until no bullets were left. Heero tackled Relena to the floor and protected her with his body. 

"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena said still lying on the floor with Heero above her.

"Shh! Pretend that you're dead." Heero covered her mouth and closed his eyes.

One man shouted. "This is good, they're all dead! What should we do?"

"Better burn them all." Another man said in a low voice.

Heero could smell the kerosene around the restaurant. Soon enough, he saw smoke, making Relena cough. 

"Don't breathe." he instructed, closing her nose and opening her mouth like in CPR and he brought his mouth to hers to give some air. As soon as he heard the men leave, he removed his mouth tobreathe the smokey air, making him cough.

"Heero" Relena looked up at him.

"I'm all right." he scanned for an escape route.

The flames started to spread, licking around walls. Heero started to lose hope just as when he saw something movable beneath their table. 

***************

"Good morning sir." Pargan greeted Zechs, eating beside the pool.

"Please bring me the newspaper." Zechs didn't look at him.

"Yes sir."

'Where's my sister? It's already morning and she's not home yet.' Zechs chewed his foodslowly. He hadn't enough sleep, worrying about his sister safety. Did something terrible happened to her? Oh gosh, I hope not.

"Sir, here's the newspaper." Pargan handled it to Zechs.

"What could have happen to my sister." Zechs said to Noin who was just across the table

"I hope that nothing happened, I called Hilde and she told me that Relena hasn't called her either." 

She leaned back, looking at the pool worriedly. 

Zechs looked at the newspaper. Another tragedy happened! One of the famous restaurant was attacked by terrorist last night. He looked disappointed at the news.

"Sir, the investigators wanted to see you." He was interrupted by one of his security guards.

"Ok, let them in."

Two men came in and were escorted by the security guards to meet Zechs.

"Sir, good morning, we are..."

"Yes, I know who you are. So, what is it that you're going tell me?"

They showed a gold locket to him. "Sir, is this familiar to you?"

"Yes." Zechs grabbed locket and opened it. There were two pictures. His picture and Relena's 

"This belongs to my sister. Where did you find it?" Zechs stood up; Noin quickly went to his side.

"We found it at the restaurant that was attacked and burned by the terrorists last night." The other investigator replied.

"Have you seen her body?" Zechs began to panic.

"We still can't identify any bodies there, they were all completely burned."

"Is it possible that she has escaped?" Noin asked, tears start to swell in her eyes.

"With that kind of situation, no. Ma'am, we're sorry." The investigator bowed his head.

As soon as she heard the words, Noin felt as if the world was spinning around her as the full impact of what they were saying hit her. Suddenly she collapsed, Zechs barely able to catch her in time. He was shaking her shoulders to wake her up, holding her close as tears fell down his cheeks as well.

A few months later 

"Aaahhh!" The young woman shouted with excitement.

"Honey, what happened?" The man ran to where she was sitting at their bed, holding something.

"Look!" She showed it him.

"Does it mean that..."

"Yes!"

"You're pregnant!" He embraced her tightly and both fell to the floor, laughing.

"So, what name should we give if it's a boy?"

"Hmm...what about Heero? It wouldn't be bad to have a little version of you running around."

Heero laughed. "Then, it would be Relena if it's a girl."

"Deal."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Relena asked.

Heero looked up at the ceiling. "I'm fixing my bank account and credit cards."

"Stay here with me in the room for a while please."

Heero hugged her more tightly, never wanting to let go of her. "Okay, I will."

"Thank you." 

THE END

Any comments? E-mail me at [heerorelena@edsmail.com.ph][1]

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsmail.com.ph



End file.
